


Prompto introduces Noct to Kingdom Hearts

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Prompto and Iris are nerds, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Noctis' curiosity over Prompto's higher than normal excitement leads him to a world of giant keys as weapons, kids with giant feet, and a giant story he just barely comprehends.





	Prompto introduces Noct to Kingdom Hearts

Noctis breathed in the refreshing breeze rushing to his face in the backseat of the Regalia. They still had a ways to go before reaching Lestallum. The radio was set to a low volume, and it would have been relaxing if Prompto hadn’t started singing something entirely different from what was being played. It sounded like he was vocalizing samples with the way his words kept cutting off at odd notes.

He opened his eyes to see the other bobbing his head, tapping his knee, and seemed to be in an incredibly good mood.

“Dude. What’s up with you?”

Prompto looked back with a wide grin. One of the widest Noctis had seen on his face yet.

“I overheard it at the last gas station! Lestallum has some of the best tech and power outside of the Walls right? Well, they also have gaming!”

“I mean, yeah that’s awesome. But why do you look so hype?”

Prompto took a moment to clench his fists and shake them enthusiastically.

“Kingdom Hearts!”

“Er.. I don’t follow.”

For a moment, Prompto clutched his heart and put on a show of absolute shock.

“Noct!”

“What?” he said, sitting up completely now.

“How do you not?”

“By… not?”

“Ugggh dude! Why do you do this to me?”

“Prompto I  don’t-”

He raised a finger, silencing Noctis.

“No. We are starting from Square,” Prompto snorted. “One and I am going to show you the pure majesty that is the greatest action RPG since ever!”

“If you say so…” a pause. “Soooo what’s it like?”

Prompto gasped at this, sending a tingle of worry to the back of Noctis’ mind.

“Ok, ok. So like, once upon a time these two video game exec’s got into an elevator right? Both from big corporations. Then, they have this crazy idea- still with me? They partner up! And then, like an angel descending from the heavens, divinity was brought upon Eos.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow at his friend sniffing and wiping a tear that wasn’t there from his eye.

“Your story’s gonna have to hold on for a few minutes. Imperials.”

Prompto followed Gladio’s finger to the magitek ship above them and he swore.

“No! Nothing shall come between me and my _dearly_ beloved! Let’s take em’ down!”

Surprised at their normally passive comrade’s aggression, the others locked eyes and shrugged.

* * *

Evening approached at the haven. They needed money for potions and hunting did just that. As soon as they were seated, plates of fish fillets at hand, Prompto resumed his story telling.

“So there’s all these games right? And, thank the gods, all of them got a single console release. No need to get a Somy Station 2, the DS Triple, Somy Station 3, OR an Accordian Yayhoo account. Neat bundles, on the SS4.”

“Wait, why did they come out on so many platforms?”

“Eeeeh.” Prompto took a bite from his meal and savored it while it was still hot. “Bad decisions… really, really bad decisions.”

* * *

Prompto kept going, and too her brother’s surprise, Iris was a major fan as well.

“Noct, we need you to play!” Iris demanded, hands clamped to the sides of Noctis’ arms.

“We do?”

“Dude. You don’t understand!”

Noctis looked to Prompto who stood as tall as he could beside Iris.

“You’re right, I don’t. You lost me at musical QTE boss.”

“You told him about that?”

Prompto shrugged.

“Gotta list the lows and the highs to be fair.”

“A good rest is welcome yet this is not the best time for video game japery.” Ignis scolded. He was met with two sharp glares and a pat of Gladio’s hand on his shoulder.

“Best let this run its course. You are not going to get Iris to let up.”

Ignis sighed, and adjusted his glasses.

“I suppose I’ll get our groceries then.”

“Yeah, I’ll join you.”

Iris giggled at her brother’s retreat and pulled Noctis up the stairs by one hand. Prompto waved for Talcott to come as well, the youth happily running after them.

* * *

“When you walk away! You don’t hear me say!”

Noctis cringed.

“Pleaaaaaase!”

He cringed harder.

“Oh baaaby! Don’t go!”

The assault on his ears from Prompto and Iris’ singing at both of his sides was going to cause ringing later and he could only watch on as some child with incredibly large feet was tripping something fierce. Or perhaps it was a series of euphemisms for his boyfriend. Quite surprising if the game was meant for children. Though there was a girl there too. A love triangle?

Noctis knew he wouldn’t be able to get a word in until the pair stopped practically howling beside him on the carpet floor. A flat screen hooked to the console was placed on a flat table, its original intent clearly not meant for entertainment.

The two breathed heavily to match the song and Noctis was positive Iris was tearing up.

This was weird.

Though as the screen honed onto the apparent protagonist, he was allowed to play.

“Welcome to the tutorial level! Now, the first eight hours are gonna be a bit rough, but the more the games went on, the better the combat got.” Prompto said.

“Eight hours? That’s  an entire game!”

Iris excitedly spread her arms apart as though preforming a greeting.

“Welcome to Kingdom Hearts! Any questions?”

“Yeah, why does he fight with a key?”

* * *

Their stay in Lestallum had, much to Ignis’ despair, been extended from brief to awhile. They hunted by day, and Noctis was drilled in the ways of the Keyblade by night.

“Wait, so all the side games are actually important too?”

Noctis had made it to the middle point of the second game in the series and couldn’t fathom how he’d understand some character’s actions if he’d skipped the game that technically came after the first.

“They’re not _side games_ Noct.” Iris chided.

“Okaaay. So why wasn’t the Memory Chain labeled 2?”

“Chain of Memories! Jeez, I could have sword you weren’t asleep for that.”

Noctis glanced a _look_ to Prompto and turned back to the screen.

“Just watching cutscenes isn’t as invigorating as actually playing.”

“Well too bad! You still gotta watch Days after this.”

Iris seemed ecstatic over the prospect, but all Noctis wanted to do was warp strike at his enemies.  The second game was indeed an improvement, but despite using magic the kid sure was garbage after so much battle experience.

The best thing he had was his new Drive form.

Then he turned black.

“Uh- guys? Why am a Heartless?”

“Oh yeah forgot to warn you about that.” Prompto shrugged.

“Looks scary. But cool!” Talcott said from behind him.

Noctis wondered if he should dread even more story dumps this time around.

* * *

Noctis pleaded to Ignis with his eyes for help as Gladio wrestled Prompto and Iris at the same time.

Iris was at his front, holding onto Prompto at his back, both clutching Noctis between them like he was their new sacred idol. Gladio would never harm his sister, and prying her from Prompto as well as Noctis was a challenge he wasn’t ready for. Not even poking her sides in tickles loosened her grip, as she appeared to have steeled her mind and body from them.

Talcott stood quietly at Ignis’ side. He too wanted to keep watching Noctis play, because Kingdom Hearts was awesome! But, he was not going to risk entering the storm at the center of the room.

“Do we really have to do this?” Noctis pleaded. “I really do have to get going at some point.”

“There’s no telling when we can get another chance at this!”

“Iris is right! It’s now or never! You just completed Terra’s story, Ven and Aqua are left!”

“And Aqua is an absolute must!” Iris looked up in thought, “But only after you complete Ven because sequence wise he’s supposed to be s-ah!”

Gladio managed to snake an arm around the girl’s mid-section and hefted her over his shoulder.

“Prompto!” she called, outstretching one hand as she was carried away. “You have to avenge me! Keep going in my stead! Noctis has to finish!”

“I-I will, Iris! I won’t let you down!”

Ignis and Talcott side stepped to let Gladio pass. No longer having an anchor, Prompto released Noctis.

“Noct, please. You have to understand!”

Black spikes shook and he dropped onto the mattress.

“I don’t think I can take any more. Maybe on a trip back or something. Because if I hear Darkness one more time, I think my brain will break.”

“We cannot prolong ourselves any longer. We’ve taken out literally every single hunt target in the area and are fully stocked. We need to go.”

Ignis’ stern stare was not to be argued with.

Defeated, Prompto slumped to his knees. Talcott approached, and rested a hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked up, defeated.

“It’s ok. I’ll make a new save, and keep going for Prince Noctis.”

Prompto placed a hand over Talcott’s and nodded.

“Play on, my man. Live the dream.”

Ignis sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> *hacks up blood* O-owari dana.. This nightmare… is finally… over…
> 
> I can’t keep this up. The horrible, horrible prompts are too much. Round 3 will literally kill me and I am physically sick in the real life. M-my only hope, is that when people search Gen, they will be happy…
> 
> *gets sent to her home planet of finally bought a copy of NIER WHOOOOOOOO*


End file.
